The Model and the Delinquent
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Justin/Duncan. Justin likes Duncan and Duncan seems to like it. Anti Duncan/Courtney relationship.


The Model and the Delinquent

Disclaimer: I **do not nor will I ever** own Total Drama Island/Action or anything associated with those. I can only wish in my imagination that I could own them but I don't so yeah. I do not own it! If I did, Courtney would be gone and Duncan would either be with Gwen, Heather, or Justin and in the case of this story that would be Justin.

Authors Note: Heh, if I didn't make it already clear that I do not think much of Courtney and would prefer her gone, you do now. The only reason I tolerate her is because she is with Duncan in the show. In my personal opinion, Courtney is an annoying hypocritical, whiny, abusive, selfish little…anyhow, I do not think much of her. I respect those who do like her for whatever reason, but as for me I personally really dislike her. And there is real evidence within the show. So no, I do not hate her for no reason. I do not want her to come back and I wish Duncan would be with someone else in TDA. Especially after that mind-blowing betrayal Courtney did in TDDDI with the suitcase. Any respect I had for her was crushed and I was pissed off that Duncan still likes her. Before that I actually liked somewhat Courtney/Duncan but now I really dislike it and only tolerate it because it is a canon show couple. I **do like** good Courtney/Duncan stories and **do love** reading them but I think the couple is severely overrated and only liked because people like Duncan and as Duncan likes Courtney, they support him 100%. If Duncan/Gwen had been a canon couple, I'd bet that would be much more popular and very few people would actually like Courtney. If Duncan ignored Courtney, I think that very few people would actually like her. Actually, I am confused on why Duncan still likes her, if it was someone else, they would have probably dumped her faster than a boulder would sink. But enough Courtney bashing. This story is all about Justin and Duncan which I think would be an awesome coupling and so much better. There is just something that makes me think that it might work. I love the idea and I always wanted to write something about it and now I finally am now that my Microsoft Word Processor is working again. There are very few Duncan/Justin stories and that makes me sad as that seems like an awesome couple and much cooler than Duncan/Courtney.

When he first laid eyes on him, he didn't know what to think. Multiple facial piercings and a green dyed Mohawk. Usually such attire would disgust him and it did at first. But soon he could not keep his eyes away from the punk delinquent. From the very first moment he had been hooked. He began looking forward to seeing Duncan and what mischief the guy would get into. Duncan was funny and sexy. Justin loved that. He followed the delinquent around but always pretended it had nothing to do with him. Duncan was clueless and Justin much preferred it that way. Justin was actually very sensitive and he could not stand the thought of his punk rejecting him. No, he couldn't. From what he could tell, Duncan was very straight so it couldn't work out. Plus, Duncan seemed to like that Courtney bitch for who knows what reason. Justin didn't get it. Courtney wasn't all that pretty; she was rude and mean, a total hypocrite. She was bossy and controlling, she made him mad. She was much worse than Heather in his opinion. Although that might more have to do with the burning rage that swept through him whenever he saw her and his Duncan together.

Justin liked to look at Duncan. A lean muscled body with very nice looking 6 pack and arms. He couldn't help it whenever Duncan stripped off his clothes. He was just so appealing. It made him excited seeing that. Thank god Duncan never noticed, that would be embarrassing. He had to take care of that little problem quite a lot. It was really annoying. Oh how he wished Duncan would notice him.

Stepping up to the bathroom mirror, he removed his shirt and poses, quite pleased with how he looks. Then he sighs, it just wasn't the same. He needed Duncan to tell him how awesome he looked. Then Justin would say he looked awesome back, because Duncan did. It was aggravating, watching that slut Courtney being all over his Duncan. Courtney was getting on his nerves. Watching her all over him made him mad. He wanted to yank her off him and sling Duncan on his shoulder and run away. A nice fantasy, one he often dreamed about but that wouldn't be happening soon. Duncan seemed to like Courtney and that hurt. He hated her, hated her more than anyone. He wanted to rip her head off with his bare heads, eat her heart, and destroy her. Suddenly, he heard an intake gasp of surprise and he whirled around to see Duncan standing there with a very surprised expression on his face.

He gasped, surprised to see Justin standing there, shirtless with his hands about to slip off his pants. This was awkward. He thought that nobody was in here. His eyes scanned over the model. He really was as pretty as everyone said. No wonder why everyone drooled all over him. His skin was a beautiful golden brown and he had such pretty eyes. Luscious raven black hair, broad shoulders, and a very ripped stomach, Justin was the epitome of perfection. Duncan found himself jealous of how good looking Justin was and while he did not fall over and trip over himself like others, he did have to admit the guy was beautiful. But he has Courtney, or…at least he did. He wasn't so sure anymore. Ever since Total Drama Island had been over, Courtney had been acting strange. She turned back into her obsessive stick up her butt self instead of the fun loving Courtney he liked. She no longer spent any time with him and she always yelled and argued with him. She was set on trying to change him so he could, in her words, be some "polite, respectful, contributive, helpful" blah blah blah member of society. It didn't feel right. No matter how he tried to bring the Courtney he liked back, she didn't return. The spark was gone and he didn't know what to do. Then there was that musician Trent, a guy he used to like but then Trent turned all squirrely in the head and obsessive, thinking he liked Gwen. Gwen was cool and all but Trent was quite paranoid to think he had any intention of being with Gwen. Naw, but Trent seemed convinced he was. Finally he had been dumped by Gwen for his weirdness and obsession and he was playing it up with the other people kicked off. Duncan didn't get it. They all sympathized with him and blamed Gwen while Trent had been the one who had been acting all controlling and possessive. Now he was always whining and playing off people's sympathy, any liking Duncan had for Trent was gone. Courtney bought that garbage and comforted Trent. Duncan had a suspicion she was cheating on him with Trent but he still held on, hoping things could get back to the way they used to.

"Sorry," Duncan muttered. "I, um, didn't know anyone was in here." Turning to leave, he was surprised when he felt two arms gently wrap around him and then yank him back. Struggling to turn around and look, he felt Justin's warm breath tickle his hair as he murmured something that suspiciously sounded like 'leaving so soon?' Duncan started to struggle for a second but Justin's hold only tightened more. Duncan realized Justin really was that strong, quite surprisingly for someone who always obsessed over looks and tried to avoid dirty work as much as possible. Panting, he stopped struggling for just a second and took a few ragged breaths. Damn, the pretty boy could hold tightly! No one had ever held him captive for this long and he could not use any of his moves to escape. But…he wasn't quite sure he wanted to. Warmth radiated off Justin like a furnace and it just felt so good to be held. Courtney never could do this, warming him, holding him. Duncan could feel mini electric shocks tingle through him and it wasn't so unpleasant as very surprising and he felt the sudden desire to turn around and kiss Justin. It seemed weird at first but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to. After all, what was there to stop him? They were alone and he and Courtney were drifting apart anyhow. Justin really was quite attractive and it's not like anyone would really know. About to do so, he turned around and gasped as he felt Justin's tongue quickly enter his mouth. It turned Duncan on like a light-bulb. Responding, he struggled to pull Justin closer to him and gripping him tightly, returned the favor. Only coming apart gasping for air, they returned right back to kissing each other hungrily. Duncan felt the model trail his hands under his shirt and trail up his chest so tantalizingly, leaving trails of fire. Then he went back down and back up. Duncan groaned irritably. What a tease! Pulling back for a second, he yanked his shirt off and he saw Justin smirk at him and then eye him with desire burning in his eyes. He smirked right back at the model.

"You want me," he said and Justin nodded silently, his eyes never leaving off the wonderful beauty before him. He did, oh he ever did. Surprisingly, this time it was Duncan who pounced, knocking the taller one to the floor. Surprised, he more felt than watched as Duncan felt him, his hands roving all over the models body. It drew a startled gasp from him as Duncan slipped his hand down his pants and stroked what was down there. If Justin hadn't been excited before, and he had been, this definitely was. Giving an angry and exasperated groan, he felt Duncan return back to feeling him. Originally, Justin did want to wait a bit for the next part but screw it, he wanted it now and Duncan was being mean for denying him and teasing him like this, just like he always had. Pushing Duncan back, he forced him to the ground and straddled him topside. Leaving deep scratches, he listened as Duncan screamed in ecstasy and pain and longing as Justin kissed every part of him, nipping, claiming Duncan as his. Then, never taking his eyes off Duncan's face, he quickly unbelted and ripped Duncan's pants off. Smiling and winking at Duncan's surprised look, he oh so slowly removed his own, watching and enjoying Duncan's face and expressions. First Duncan had been shocked when his pants had been removed but when Justin started to remove his own, he stared with a mixture of longing, lust, and desire, and then frustration as Justin was removing his pants to slow. Finally having enough, Duncan yanked the pants off and then took Justin in his mouth.

Later, Duncan and Justin sat together at the end of a pier. It was awkward and silent and Justin was dying to know what was going through the delinquent's mind. Did he not like it? Did he do something wrong? Would Duncan think it was a mistake and never want to talk to him again? He didn't want that. He needed Duncan near. He didn't want Duncan to leave. Anything, anything but that. He'd rather die…and surprisingly, he would. He really would rather die than for the delinquent to leave him. He wasn't sure when or how Duncan became so much a centerpiece of his life but now that he was, he needed him. Without him he would be incomplete. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Duncan looking concerned and worried at him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking into Justin's troubled face. Justin smiled for the briefest of seconds and then looked worried again. When he spoke it was hard to understand and very silent. Duncan had to listen very closely to hear what he said.

"Do…do…do you regret it?" he muttered out. "I don't, but if you do…I…I understand. If I took advantage of you in any way, if it's Courtney you want….but you must know that I…I have always liked you. Almost from the first moment we met actually. You have always fascinated me, with your toughness and your do whatever you want attitude. But you are also loyal, friends with everyone, and care about others, something before I met you I didn't understand. You've shown me what friendship and loyalty are, things that are not bought or manipulated or taken advantage of. Before you, I never really cared about anyone but myself. And while I still don't care for most people, you I shall always like. Because…because…because I love you!" Justin screamed that last part out with a wild look in his eyes and then collapsed sobbing. "I love you," he whispered again as sobs wracked his body. Duncan stared for a few surprised moments and then bent down and hugged him. Letting Justin cry onto his shirt, he stared down for a few moments. Justin had always been so masculine and strong yet sensitive. It pained Duncan to watch him cry. Squeezing tighter he leaned down and whispered

"I love you too" for he really did. Thinking back on it, he realized he always had. In a way. He had always been attracted to the guy but he never actually ever considered that possibility. He had Courtney but…he had never liked her as much as he liked the guys. She was the first girl he ever seemed to like but was that because she seemed fun? When she was fun she seemed exciting and kickass. Duncan had always thought he was straight, but…he never really seemed to see girls as more than anything as friends if that. He always talked big game about girls but that wasn't because he really wanted to, it was more to fit in with the guys. So when he met Courtney, he had been surprised when he actually thought she was attractive. He had liked her, even as she insulted him and threw anger tantrums. But the words really did make him feel bad, he just never showed it. Because he still wanted her. Then she turned all weird and forgot about him and ignored him. She was obsessed with getting revenge on Harold and suing the show to be let back on. She wanted a million dollars and to make everyone pay and she looked at him like he was dirt. She used him and he thought that was the time he fell out of love with her. Although it was maybe even before, when she left him there injured on the beach for the suitcase, leaving him behind for a million dollars. She didn't bother to help; she just left him there and saying that "while he meant the world to her, she couldn't let him hold her back". That hurt much worse than when he realized he was no longer, if he ever was, in love with her. Even if he had meant something to her, she just left him, left him alone after he did everything for her. He helped her and this was how she repaid him? When he could finally move, he pretended that he was fine, pretended that he still liked her. But inwardly, he was seething, enraged. How dare she! She abandoned him. A real C.I.T. (she always did love to brag about that) would not do that. If their positions had been reversed, he wouldn't have done that. If she had been injured, he wouldn't have left her alone, stranded, after everything she did to help. No, he would take her with him. What person left a friend (anyone else he would have left but this was Courtney) for any amount of money?

Afterwards, she no longer saw him and he was just invisible. Then she made friends with that formerly cool seeming guy but now complete psycho Trent. She was a little more than friendly with him and Duncan knew. He knew. It hurt, but not nearly as bad as he had expected it to be. He realized he didn't love her nearly as much as he thought and it was a relief to finally let her go. It actually felt wonderful. He felt so much lighter now that he realized he didn't like her. It was a relief. It did hurt the tiniest bit but that was only because he saw how she never really did like him and how he did all this cool stuff for her. It was a waste and she wouldn't even be his friend, she actually told him to his face that "we couldn't be friends because he was a criminal and it would ruin her reputation". She did that on camera for the entire world to see. Of course, soon she was voted off in disgrace as everyone turned against her because she was annoying and useless, whiny, demanding, unhelpful, controlling, hypocritical, bugged the hell out of everybody, obsessive, beat Harold repeatedly with a shovel (however she got that), didn't do anything, bragged about how helpful she was, yelled, cheated, and more. Everyone had been surprised though when she had insulted Duncan in a very long-winded hurtful and very unnecessarily bitchy tirade that actually made him cry. He hated that. Hated her. Hated everyone. Tears were weakness and Courtney made him weak. He hated weak and he loathed her and his weakness. Any liking that might have still remained, even after abandoning him (which wasn't much), was evaporated. He hated her more than anyone. He had seriously thought about killing her and he actually came close to striking her had it not been for how hurt he had been when she said that they couldn't be friends and launched into that speech that broke him. He couldn't remember much what happened after that but he remembered her being instantly eliminated as she broke the show's rules and her probationary agreement when she had been let back on. Plus, everyone had unanimously agreed that she had to be removed and she had crossed the line when she hurt Duncan like that. Even Chris and Chef thought she had crossed the line of acceptability and that was saying something as those two usually loved such drama and conflict. He had felt two warm arms scoop him up and carry him away and that was all he remembered before he fell unconscious.

Looking down, he saw Justin had stopped sniffling and was looking at him confusedly, his head tilted like a dog's. Duncan actually smiled at the look.

"I love you. I never thought I would but I do. Plus, you're one hell of a great kisser and are wild in bed." Duncan winked at him and Justin smirked back. Pulling himself up, Justin flipped his hair.

"I do try. You should know that by now, that you are mine and no one else's." Duncan nodded seriously in agreement. Justin was right about that. Duncan did not need nor want anybody else now. Courtney had been a dream turned nightmare but Justin was heaven. He loved the way Justin's eyes sparkled, he loved the way his black hair shone in the light and how beautiful his skin was. He loved everything about Justin. Justin was his and his alone.

"I love you," Duncan whispered again and kissed Justin again, pouring fourth every emotion within him, every want and need and desire, he poured them all in that kiss. He felt Justin before him and knew, he knew who he loved and who loved him. He knew where he belonged.


End file.
